A Girl can Compete with the Boys
by Vagabond Soul
Summary: What if Nono had never pretended to be a boy? How would things change? Could she still win a gold medal? This story follows Nono's life through high school as a girl. WARNING: Some minor OCs and one gender-bender. Rated T for now, but due to the content of the story it may change later.
1. Chapter 1: An Unimaginable Jump

So, this is the first story I have ever posted... I am not sure how well it will be received, but I hope anyone who reads it likes it. I am posting it mostly because I felt like it, and I will continue to post it if people like it so that way they can read it, but I am merely writing this story for enjoyment. I have already written a few chapters, but I have not typed them up and I am not sure when I will because I am a busy person, so I will try to update when I can. :) Anyways I hope you like my first story, any criticism will be considered and I would appreciate if you have any personal thoughts to share about this story! Enjoy!

*I do not in any way own any characters in this story or anything taken from the manga, that solely belongs to the author!*

Chapter 1: A Unimaginable Jump

A lone figure stood in the woods, dressed in a heavy coat that made the person unidentifiable. He was walking along a trail, holding a long pair of skis as snow swirled around him. Soon the path opened to reveal an open area with a large hill designed for jumping.

This had been the person's goal all along, and, smiling in satisfaction, he climbed the steps. It wasn't until he was seated on the gate that the person hesitated. 'If I mess up, I might die…'

"Hey kid!" The shout suddenly pierced the air, causing the figure to turn around. "What are you doing! Don't move!"

The man yelling suddenly noticed the ski boards, causing him to become even more panicked. "Are you crazy! Don't even consider jumping in this weather!"

The figure on the gate then turned back around, pulling down his goggles in the process. "Oh well, it's now or never." And with that, he let go of the gate and began sliding down the slope. Upon reaching the end, he jumped, soaring through the sky.

Unfortunately, the landing wasn't nearly as graceful. After a series of tumbles, the person finally stopped. "I guess telemarking is impossible…"

With that, the person got up and ran off. "Phew, at least he's okay," said the companion of the man who had yelled earlier.

"No way… That's impossible," the once loud man now whispered.

"What, isn't it good that he's alright?"

"Are you blind!" Taking out a communicator, the man began shouting into it, "catch that kid, you got it!"

Although a few men searched, the mysterious person remained unknown. As they gave up on their search, they went back to look at the markings that remained as proof of where the person landed.

"This is definitely past the K point."

"What's the gate's position?"

"It's still set at thirteen."

"That's impossible!"

"Get back to searching, we need to find that kid."

The original companion suddenly spoke up, "Umm… I don't understand, what's the big deal?"

After that comment, the entire group gave him a glare that was colder than the current weather.

"If this was the Olympics, this mark would undoubtedly claim a medal."

"Ahh! It's so cold!" A female voice suddenly screamed while her male companion simply glared at her. "Why did we even bother coming here?"

"You complain too much. Plus, it's been a while since we've had a rookie with so much potential."

"So how could this possibly interest me?"

"Are you only going to work when you feel like it," the man countered to her comment.

"Alright," the woman conceded, "so where is this rookie?"

"That guy over there, Katou Masashi, who's about to jump. He won the Interhigh and placed third nationally."

"Hmm… Exactly how much potential does he have?"

"What?"

"Don't you always say that you can determine someone's potential?"

"Well, I guess…" And with that, he took off his glasses, revealing an aura about the ski jumper. "As expected, this kid will become a world class player."

"Pft… As if I'd believe that."

"What-"

"Anyways, why are there only men?"

"Of course there's only men, this is a jump team that has produced Olympic medalists, there's no way a woman can join."

"And why is that," the woman questioned with an edge to her voice.

"Women simply do not have the strength to achieve the standards, and men fly farther. Either way, they can't match up."

"What's with the sexism?" Knowing her question would go unanswered, the woman sighed, "People who ski jump must be crazy anyway, so it only makes sense that it's mainly men who do it."

"Wait, he's about to jump, get your camera ready."

Everything seemed to become still when he jumped, and as soon as he landed, time started again.

"Well, what do you think," the male reporter asked his female companion with a smirk.

"He's still crazy," the female retorted in order to hide her amazement at the jump.

"Katou!" The sudden shout came from a ski jumping trainer, "you said you would telemark today!"

"Loosen up, there are reporters who'd like an interview, and if I fly farther it looks cooler."

"Telemark?" It was the female reporter who asked.

"It's how you land, and a way you earn more points. The farther you fly, the harder it is to preform. Anyways, why don't you interview a bystander?"

"Alright," the woman said as she walked over to a small crowd of children, "who wants to be interview?" Looking around, the woman noticed a teenager with a pair of skis dressed in a hat and heavy clothing, making it hard to see any defining features. "Are you a ski jumper, too? This is great! How do you feel watching such a gifted ski jumper?"

Looking up, the kid only replied in an uncaring, yet strangely feminine, voice that made everyone freeze, "What a disappointment."

The interviewer began to panic. "He can hear you, you know!"

The teenager appeared to be unfazed with the comment and only continued with their critical judgment, "First. His take off was too high, which will slow his momentum, and his posture is off. At this rate, he's not going to make it internationally. If it were me, I'd fly further."

It was that last comment that set the ski jumper off. "Listen kid, you say you can fly further than me, right? Then let's see what you can do."

"Kaitou, he's just a kid," the coach protested.

"A cocky one at that. Well, what do you say?"

"I guess that's okay," the teenage replied after a short pause.

"Alright, but if you lose you have to jump off the platform nude."

"And if I win you'll do the same?"  
Katou rolled his eyes, "sure, whatever."

Noticing the commotion, the male interviewer walked over, "What's going on?"

It was his assistant who replied, " It seems this kid was challenged by Katou after he insulted him."

"Who's the moron?" The woman then pointed over to the person, causing the man to take off his glasses to inspect the person.

What he saw, though, was completely unexpected. Unlike Katou's aura, which only waved and flickered slightly around his body, the child's aura was an explosion expanding several feet from his body. It was incomparable to any aura he had ever seen!

"No way!" The man suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump. "Kid, what's your name and year?"

After a small pause he replied, "I'm a third year in middle school in Hokkaido and my name… well it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Zipping up his coat, the kid turned away.

"What-" the interviewer started, but stopped. 'Just who is this kid. I've never seen someone with such and intense aura.'

"Alright, we'll decide who goes first by a coin toss."

"It appears I'm first," the child spoke, "this will save you some time."

"How so," Katou asked, but he only got a smile in reply.

Sitting on the platform, the middle schooler was set to jump. "Hey kid, it's not too late to back out, you know, and if you apologize I suppose I can forgive you."

The young man, however, remained unfazed as he began his jump.

"Oh no!" The male interviewer yelled.

"What's wrong," the female reporter asked, 'hadn't the boy jumped really well?'

"With that height, he'll land on the track! He'll be lucky if he only breaks some bones!"

Against all predictions, though, the boy laded safely with a perfect telemark, leaving the watching crowd astounded.

"That kid…"

"I don't believe it…"

"He set a new record for the platform."

"I haven't lost yet," Katou yelled with gusto as he began to prepare his jump.

"Give it up, Katou."

"What, why?"

"How many times have you beaten the record? It was pointless from the start."

Suddenly the meaning behind the words from earlier became clear, "he knew from the start."

"Hey kid, just who are you," Katou asked.

Looking over and tightening his hat, the kid quickly turned around and dashed off, leaving everyone to wonder just who he was.

Well, that's all for this chapter! It was really hard to write in third person without any names to go by, but I found in the manga the names weren't given right away, so if you need further clarification just message me! As you might have noticed, I am closely following the manga right now, but I plan to branch away from it later. Please share any thoughts you might have with me!


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of School

********This is NOT a new chapter but an edit because I realized that for some reason when I uploaded this chapter it didn't do it right, so for anyone who tried to read it I commend you, and sorry for the issues. It should be fixed at this point, but let me know if it's not :)

Alright so I realized there was a lot of things I might have forgotten to mention in the last chapter. First of all, the story is being written in third person right now, but it will soon be written in Nono's point of view. Secondly, I know I am following the manga really closely right now, but I will branch away from it a little later. Also, in case I forgot to mention, updates will be sporadic, but I will try to update at least monthly. Let me know if you have any questions! Anyways, enjoy reading!/p

*************  
In a shack in the woods a familiar figure stood, setting down his skis by the door. The person then entered the house where he finally set down his bags and removing his layers of clothes.  
"I wonder if that was really necessary… Well, if anything, it might teach him to take training more seriously."  
As the clothes fell one by one, it revealed the person was a female, not the male everyone had assumed. "I just hope no one finds out," the girl said as she looked up at a poster of ski jumpers. 'I'm sorry, Yuuta, but I can't become a ski jumper in your place. It's simply impossible to hide the fact I'm a woman, but I will help train the people who do go to the Olympics.

A few days later our heroine can be found getting ready for school. 'I hope I don't attract too much attention,' Nono thought as she headed off to school.

At the entrance ceremony Nono sat silently along with her fellow students listening to one of the teachers. "And now, here is the student representative for the newcomers: first year, class one, Nonomiya Nono." Without further ado, a young woman with long hair stood up and walked to the stage. Meanwhile a few students whispered inn the background.

"That means she was the top scorer, right?"

"Look at her… isn't she really pretty, she can't even compare to normal girls."

Unbeknownst to the chattering students, a single male sat smiling thoughtfully at the newcomer.

Alright so this was a short chapter, but next chapter will be longer, and I'll try to get it posted by this weekend. Also, in case you haven't realized I made Kourogi (the ice skater) a guy, because I didn't want the story to change too drastically, even though I know a lot of Nono's problems would have been solved if she simply stayed as a girl. Lastly, I'm not too sure how much romance I actually want in the story because I have never really written or expanded on it, but if you want it let me know and who with! :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Confession Sort of?

Alright soo... I know I said I would get it up a while ago, but I honestly suddenly got really busy with tests and homework and work, and well, that's college I guess. So anyway, sorry about how late it is, but I've got it up now. I have to say that I don't know when I'll update next, considering I'm going to be out of town this weekend, and I can only update at certain times of the week, but I'll try to get it posted soon :). Oh, and before I forget, "this" means speech and 'this' means thoughts, just to clarify. OK, well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

In the classroom Nonomiya sat somewhat uncomfortably in a desk by a window. All around, her fellow classmates gossiped and stared while she pretended not to notice.

"Wow… she's so pretty," a girl said.

"And she had the top scores in the school," another added enviously.

'I guess I'm going to stand out no matter what,' Nono thought as she tried to focus on her desk.

Suddenly, a noise rose up in the hallway. "Look, it's Kourogi Mikage, the professional figure skater."

"I can't believe that he's at this school!"

"Kourogi, will you please give me an autograph?"

"Now, now, I was told that I can't give out signitures while at school. Besides, I have something to do right now."

After that, Kourogi entered Nonomiya's classroom and walked over to her desk.

Noticing the shadow, she glanced up at the male in front of her desk.

"Nono, right," the male suddenly asked her.

"I would prefer you call me by my family name."

Seeming a little disappointed by her response, he frowned but continued what he had to say. "Nonomiya Nono, I have finally found you, would you like to go out with me?"

Taken aback by the question, Nonomiya answered after a slight pause, "No."

After her reply, the entire classroom appeared shocked, none more so than Kourogi. "Excuse me?"

Confused, Nonomiya replied with the same answer, "No, I would not like to go out with you."

At first, Kourogi appeared angry, but he calmed himself. "Alright, in time, I expect your answer to change." With that, he turned around and walked out of the classroom.

'What was that about?'

"Wow, Nono, that was amazing. Ah, sorry, can I call you Nono?"

Surprised by the group of girls that suddenly gathered around her desk, Nono answered, "Uh, sure, but what was so amazing?"

"You rejected the Kourogi Mikage, that's what!"

"Is that who that was?"

"You didn't even know who he was? What have you been doing these last few years?"

"Kourogi's a famous figure skater, does that ring any bells?"

"I guess I just don't pay much attention to that stuff," Nono replied, slightly overwhelmed by the number of people talking to her at once.

"Obviously," one girl said sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey girls," one classmate called, "hurry up, it's time for gym."

"Alright, class, today boys will play basketball and girls will do laps around the gym."

"Aww, come on Nono, let's run together," said one girl who introduced herself as Mitsuki.

"Uhh, sure…"

Though the two had started out running together, eventually Mitsuki grew tired and had to take a break. Nonomiya, however, appeared unfazed even after everyone else had either started walking or stopped doing laps altogether. Lost in her thoughts, Nonomiya didn't even notice how much time had passed until a whistle blew. "Alright, class is over, go get changed."

Slowing down, Nonomiya began walking to the changing rooms while Mitsuki caught up with her.

"That was awesome, Nono, are you even tired at all? How could you even run that long?"

Giving an embarrassed smile, Nonomiya chuckled, "I just have good stamina."

"Alright I can see you're not one to brag. Let's just go to lunch."

* * *

Well, that's it until the next chapter, let me know your thoughts on it!


	4. Chapter 4: A Rivalry Begins

Sooo... I'm very sorry about the lack of updates on my part, but I got very busy with school (you know the typical tests every week, hours of homework, along with a 14 page essay) -_-. I wasn't even exaggerating. Anyways, things have slowed down for now and I'm about to have a short break where I won't have to go to school or work, amazingly enough, so I hope to post at least one more chapter by this weekend. Also, I would like to give special thanks to slayer of the Wind and baba69 for reviewing, you guys are awesome! Well, here's the next for everyone to read, let me know what you think!

* * *

"What are we doing here, Yoda?"

Glancing at his assistant, Muramatsu, in slight annoyance, he replied, "We are here to see him." Then, he pointed to a ski jumper that was gliding through the air.

"But I thought you wanted to find out who that one kid is?"

"I do, but with only his grade as information, I can't possibly id out who he is. Besides, my job is to look into all of the new prodigal ski jumpers."

"Is he really that great?"

"Amatsu Akira started ski jumping at a young age, and his father and grandfather are silver medalist winners. He's sure to win a medal in his life." After the quick explanation, Yoda called Amatsu over.

"Hello, Amatsu, nice to meet you. My name is Muramatsu."

Glancing over, Amatsu immediately began to sweat and turned around without word.

"What! He's so rude!"

"He's also allergic to women," Yoda interjected.

"How is that even possible?"

"Anyway, Amatsu, have you seen the article I wrote?"

"No."

"It's about a mysterious student, who happens to be the same age as you."

"The Unknown Star…"

"Though his name is not known, he completely defeated Katou Masashi in a match."

"He did?"

"Not only that, on the ski jump they were on he broke Katou's bakken record while performing a perfect telemark. By my judgment, Amatsu, that guy's more skilled than you." Amatsu's narrowed eyes were the only thing that revealed his irritation towards this comment. "Amatsu, though his name is unknown, he is sure to make a name for himself in the future, and while he's off winning every competition, where will you be? Joining your family among the ranks of silver medalists?"

Although Amatsu had remained calm through most of Yoda's speech, at the last sentence a dark aura appeared to have surrounded him. "Join the ranks, you say? I'll have you know I haven't lost a match before and I don't intend to lose now."

"Well, since you two are in the same year you should be able to challenge him soon. I'll see you around, Amatsu."

After the pair of reporters began to walk away, Muramatsu spoke up, "Are you an idiot? Why did you start a fight between those two?"

"Simple: the competition has been slow since the Nagano Olympics. Not only is a rivalry a great way to bring out the potential of those two boys, but it seems that this newcomer doesn't have a desire to be in the spotlight, so we will force him to."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! I decided to leave some extra spacing between people talking because it seemed a little cramped, so I might try to do that from now on. Also, next chapter I will be writing in first person POV because although it was easier to write the background information in third person POV, I really want to be able to express Nono's emotions, especially since it affected her decision to remain as a girl. So, on chapters with Nono, you can probably expect it that way from now on while with other characters it will still be in third person. That's all have to say, thanks again for reading everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: I Joined a Club

Second chapter of the day! I feel so motivated! I don't have much to say for this chapter, so I'll just remind you really quick that this chapter is written in Nono's POV. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was the second day of school and I was just opening my locker when a handful of letters fell out from it. "What is going on?"

I was unable to give the situation any more thought, because the next moment I felt a sudden weight on my back.

"Hello, Nono! Guess who? Ooh, are those letters yours? Not surprising, given your reputation in school. You must be used to it already, right?"

It was Mitsuki, and though she was extremely energetic, she was also very kind, making us fast friends. Unfortunately, following her train of thought took a moment of processing before I shook my head in a quick no.

"What do you mean 'no'! How could you not!" Sighing in pity, she continued, "Anyway, did you hear about the new student? They say he's into ski jumping and he has even gone abroad for it."

"Ski jumping?" I abruptly halted her chatter on our walk to the classroom with my question.

"Hehe, are you interested in him," she asked with a mischievous smile.

"In the sport, not him," I quickly corrected, sitting down at my desk.

Pouting, she only commented on how boring I was before the teacher called for the class to quiet down. Looking forward, I saw the teacher standing at his desk along with someone else.

"Class, this is Amatsu Akira, a new student. Amatsu, your seat is over there," the teacher indicated to a desk a few rows over from me, but that was the least of my concern. Amatsu Akira, could he be from the Amatsu family. It would fit, considering the rumors about him.

After the teacher took attendance, he began the lesson, causing my attention to shift from the new student to the lesson, which I continued to focus on until lunch.

"So," Mitsuki began after moving a desk next to mine so we could eat together, "have you decided on a club to join yet?"

"Actually, I already joined the ski club yesterday."

"Eh, you joined a club without me? Wait, I thought that was a boys only club?"

"I joined as their manager, and even that was not easy." It was true, even convincing them to let me join had been difficult…

[Yesterday, After School]

"Please let me join the ski club!"

"Huh," was the coach's only reply as he turned with a questioning glance before he gave a proper reply, "girls can't join the ski club."

Looking up from the bowing position I was in, I gave a sheepish smile. "I meant, please let me join the ski club as a manager."

"We have no need or someone who probably doesn't know the first thing about ski jumping, or some fangirl just here to distract our members."

"Please, sir, I did ski jumping as a child but stopped in middle school. I promise to work hard and not distract anyone, but please let me help train these people." After finishing my speech, I stared at the coach determinedly.

Taking a moment to study my ace, the coach sighed, "fine, but be prepared to work hard, girl."

"Yes, sir," I replied with a smile on my face.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now! Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of Practice

I decided to do another chapter this week, because I don't know when I'll be able to do this in the near future, and I felt really motivated to do another. Also, I may have not mentioned this before, but I have some chapters written beforehand (I'm halfway through them) but I have also tweaked them a bit because I wasn't really satisfied with it. Sorry guys, but I began writing this story a while ago and my writing has developed a bit, so you might see some differences, but not much. Also, the pace might start to pick up a bit considering I'm basically through with the set up of the setting (thankfully). So I hope you find this chapter a little more interesting, and that you can connect with Nono in a way that you couldn't really in the manga, mostly because I felt it didn't delve deep enough into Nono's thoughts and emotions. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Alright, looks like you two are the only ones who wish to join the ski jumping club," the coach began, looking at the two freshmen while I stood beside him.

"Umm, coach," a boy with brown hair, who had introduced himself as Kishitani, began, "not to be rude, but why is a girl here?"

"This is Nonomiya Nono, she is a new manager for the team," the coach explained shortly.

"Excuse me," Amatsu began, sweating slightly, "but is her presence even necessary? This team already has a coach and an assistant coach. Every training match has already been scheduled. She will only be a nuisance."

"Nonomiya has agreed to provide an extra hand while not causing any distractions. If she is unable to follow these instructions, she will immediately be removed from the club."

Although the coach had defended me, I knew it would be a while before I gained his respect. Oh well, I was glad enough that he let me into the club.

"Today we will be testing your physical strength. You two, over here. Nonomiya, you will polish these ski boots, and if I find a spot on any one of them, you will do them all again."

Looking at the large pile, I was about to protest, until I thought about it. I had said I would do anything, so I guess this was my own fault. Sighing in resignation, I sat down and began my work. I was hoping that I could observe their physical abilities during practice, but I guess that would have to wait.

"First, let's test your test your strength." I turned to my left to watch them for a moment, slowing down in my work. After all, to fulfill my dream I needed to know their strengths and weaknesses to help set up a good training regime. Although I knew the coaches were highly skilled, being trained by a father like mine through the years, I learned that training your body and mind could be done in almost every aspect of a person's life. Not only that, but I could do something the coaches couldn't, and that is observe them outside of practice.

Kishitani's results could usually be considered about average, but compared to Amatsu's they appeared to be lacking. Either way, it was a good start for both of them.

"We're headed for the fields next, Nonomiya stay here and finish those boots."

Sighing once again, I went back to my work where I sat in silence as the sun began to set. After I had finished about two-thirds of the pile, I heard the door open. Looking up, I saw it was Kishitani.

"You're still here? It's too much for one person, let me help you."

Although I was grateful for the offer, I knew that if I wanted to prove myself, I needed to do the job by myself. "Thank you for offer, Kishitani, but I agreed to do this job and you need to make sure you're well rested for training." He looked like he was going to protest, but at that moment the door opened again revealing Amatsu carrying a large box.

"The coach found some more for you, good luck with that. Oh, and Kishitani, he also said we need to head home now." Deeming himself finished, he quickly turned and left.

"... He doesn't seem to like me much."

"Amatsu? Well, I wouldn't take it personally, he's kind of allergic to women, unless he likes them."

Giving him a skeptical look, I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "Either way, he's right, you should head home."

"But what about you?

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Even with my assurance, he still was hesitant to leave.

I had told him the truth, and so he left. Now that I was without any distractions, I would be able to get my work done faster. Plus, I had more plans that just shining shoes tonight.

Although it had taken some time and now any lingering students were long gone, I had managed to clean all of the shoes spotless, and I even game the gym a quick clean up. Now I could move to another goal I had tonight: training.

I know it seemed pointless now that I could no longer compete professionally, but I couldn't break myself of the habit to train continually in order to perform my best. Ski jumping had a special place in my life, both good and bad. I know most people would hate the sport after all I had gone through, and a part of me did, but I still couldn't bring myself to let go. Ski jumping may have ruined many things in my life, but it also gave me some of my greatest joys. How could I just stop?

I couldn't, and so I began the same practice the others had run through today while doing some others in the process. I knew it would be late by the time I was done, and I knew I would be exhausted in the morning, but it didn't really bother me.

* * *

That's all for now, I hoped you liked it! If you have any suggestions or thoughts, just review or PM me, because I would love to hear them!


	7. Chapter 7: Another Day of Practice

Hello again! I was going through my chapters a bit to check for spelling mistakes (of which I found but haven't changed) and I realized that I tend to say the same thing every time I finish a chapter and wow did I feel a little embarrassed '-.-. I'm happy I found some time to get another chapter out before exam week starts :) I might be able to post another chapter by this weekend, but I don't know quite yet (high possibility, though!). This chapter doesn't have much to it, but I needed stuff so nothing would awkwardly transition in the story, so I'm sorry if you get a little bored. Oh well, I'll let you read now!

* * *

Today had been relatively uneventful, the classes had been monotonous, as usual, and Mitsuki had throw a fit when I told her what I did at the club yesterday. I was a little tired from staying up so late last night, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

I had been unlucky, though, as I was put on cleaning duty today, meaning I would be late for practice. I had asked Amatsu to let them know, but who knows if he actually would.

"So this is where you were," I heard a masculine voice from the door as I was moving a desk back to its original spot.

"Hello, Kourogi. What brings you here," I asked in the most polite voice possible, trying to hide my discomfort. It's not like I really had a problem with him, it's just I didn't know how to handle people like him.

"I came here yesterday looking for you, but you were already gone. I'm glad I found you today."

Continuing with my work, I thought about how to respond to his comment as he began to move closer. "I had club practice yesterday, so I had to leave early. Today I had cleaning duty, so I stayed after," I hoped this served as a good indication that most days I wouldn't be here.

"What club did you join?"

By now he was standing next to me, but I moved away under the pretense that I needed to sweep the floors. "The ski jumping club." I regret believing nothing unusual would happen today, not with Kourogi apparently looking for me daily.

At this point he was confused, "but I thought that was a boys only club?"

"I'm their manager," now that that explanation was over, I started to get to the point of the conversation, "Why are you here, Kourogi?"

"Hmm… No particular reason," he said, moving closer to me.

I didn't like the look in his eyes, and my first reaction was to move away but in my haste I tripped I was cursing my clumsiness as I began to fall, expecting to hit the floor. The floor didn't come, though, and instead I had a pair of warm arms around me. Kourogi had caught me.

The realization of this only caused me to blush and quickly shuffle away while giving an embarrassed "thanks" for catching me. His only reply was a smile. After that we both went silent, just facing each other and staring. Me awkwardly, and him mischievously, like he knew something I didn't. I really couldn't handle people like him, so I made an excuse to escape, saying I had to get to practice. Little did I know that while I was rushing out there was a person outside the classroom who would completely misinterpret the situation.

"Sorry I'm late coach," I said, announcing my arrival.

He looked at me before replying, "it's fine, Amatsu told us you would be."

Looking over at Amatsu who was doing situps, I smiled, though I did not that with the way he was doing them would put strain on his back. I guess Kishitani was right, Amatsu didn't have anything against me in particular.

"Nonomiya," the coach began, interrupting my thoughts, "today you will clean the ski boards."

Without another word I began my task, a little happy because I now knew where I could store my bro-my-skis. I quickly shook away any negative thoughts running through my head, and instead thought about happier things, such as the fact that cleaning wouldn't take as long tonight, considering there were less ski boards than shoes. Although I planned to clean the gym and then do some strength training again, at least I would get home earlier.

* * *

Another chapter come and gone. I realize my chapters are pretty short, but I already had these ones written out, so I kind of want to keep the separation as it is. The chapters may get longer once I run out of my pre-written chapters, but no promises. I'm happy, though, because after this semester I will start getting an actual day off where I don't go to school or work (seriously guys the last time that happened was because classes were canceled) so I should be able to put more work into the story! So yay, good news for me and you! I hope to post another chapter soon so!


	8. Chapter 8: There's a Rumor

As promised, I have uploaded another chapter, and you'll see another posted very soon! However, I will have to abandon this story for about a week and a half in order to focus on my exams. Sorry guys, but it is what it is. Also, I only have about one more chapter left that I have already written, so soon I will be writing from scratch! I'll try to get updates when I can at that point, but it kind of goes along with when I have the motivation to write. Don't worry, though, I feel bad when you guys wait too long for a chapter.

* * *

That night I returned to my room as silently as possible, but it's hard not to trip over or bump into something when you're dead tired. I was probably pushing myself too much, considering I was acting as a club mai-manager while doing the same training as the others. Not to mention I had to keep my grades up in order to keep my , I felt like I was more a part of the team by doing this, I thought while I collapsed on the bed about to pass out.

"Could you BE any louder!" That would be my roommate. She and I hadn't gotten along well from the moment met, with her saying something about this being her space and me be an annoying occupant. I couldn't really blame her for getting angry, though. It was almost one in the morning, and I set my alarm for six so I could finish the homework from yesterday. This caused her to wake up with me, something she made very clear. Well, I may not be the best roommate, but I don't think I'm the worst.

Walking in the hallway at school that day I couldn't help but notice the strange atmosphere. Many of my male classmates appeared depressed while many girls seemed to be angry about something. What was really strange was that there were many looks directed towards me.

Shrugging it off as me being paranoid, I continued on my way to class, only to have a large mass hit me from behind, almost causing me to fall over.

"Nono!"

"Mitsuki, what are you-" I began but was instantly cut off.

"Nono, why didn't you tell me you started dating Kourogi? Anyways, I thought you rejected him, why the sudden change? When did-"

Before she could continue her rant I put my hand over her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about, I DID reject him and there's no way I'm dating him."

"Really?"  
"Really. Honestly, where did you even get the idea I was dating him?"

Finally, Mitsuki let go of me with a meek look. "Well, yesterday someone saw you and kourogi alone in the classroom and they said you two were hugging, so they just assumed…"

Thinking back, I realized what that person had been misunderstanding. "You mean when I fell and Kourogi caught me."

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes."

"And that's all?"

"That's all."

With that matter settled, we went into our classroom without knowing our conversation hadn't exactly been private. That didn't really matter, at least to me, because it seemed whatever was bothering people earlier was no longer a problem. People are weird that way.

* * *

See, it's short, right? Oh well, I'm posting another chapter anyways and while it may seem that I didn't really do anything important this chapter, there is some necessary information I promise!


	9. Chapter 9: Kicked Out

I told you I would be posting another chapter soon! I don't have much to say this time so I guess I'll just end my comments here.

* * *

There was no practice today due to the rain and I was thankful I could finally get a good night's sleep. That is until I saw most of my stuff outside of my room while my roommate was carrying everything else.

"Here," she said while shoving the box she was carrying into my arms. "I have a new roommate, and she'll be here soon, so you need to leave."

"What?" What else could I say to that?

"A student transferred in late and needed a dorm room, but they were out so I told them I was by myself. When they asked about you I told them you already found a new place."

Furious, I tried to argue with her, but before I could begin she cut me off. "Oh, and since you left your key here this morning, I took the liberty of returning it. Come on, it's already too late to change anything."

"Why would you do this?"

"So that maybe I can finally get a roommate who's normal."

Dejected and unwilling to argue anymore, I walked off with all of my items. I knew I could go to the dorm manager to get everything sorted out, but I had also broken curfew a few times already, a fact which I knew my roommate would reveal to get me kicked out officially. Plus, I knew it would be miserable for both of us if I stayed.

Finding a new place would be hard, and costly, so it looks like I would have to find a job. That also meant I couldn't do any more training after practice. My scholarship would also cover some living cost, considering it payed for my food and other necessities, but rent is expensive…

Lost in my thoughts, I continued walking, leaving the building in the process. My plan was to stay at the little cottage I had been in previously, but when I got there, nothing but rubble was left. Feeling defeated, I collapsed on the ground under a tree. As I was planning on where to stay for the night, a figure approached.

"What are you doing here, Kourogi," I had meant to sound angry, but it seems I couldn't even muster up the energy for that. I felt hopeless.

Sheepishly, he scratched his head. "Well, I saw you leaving your dorm with all of your stuff, and I was worried so I followed you. What happened?"

Skipping the fact that Kourogi may or may not be a stalker, I looked down and began my explanation. "Well, long story short, I was kicked out by my roommate and now I have nowhere to go."

Thinking for a moment, Kourogi smirked, "You could always stay at my house."

I looked at him suspiciously. While it would be nice not to have the living expenses, Kourogi was a guy, and one that had expressed interest in me.

"I won't do anything perverted, not until you want me to, that is," this comment earned a fierce glare from me. "That doesn't mean you can just freeload, though."

"What do you want," my tone clearly indicated that if he suggested anything out of the question I would never speak to him again.

"The same thing I wanted when I first saw you, I want you to go out with me."

"And what if I decide later that I don't like you?"

"I'm not worried about that," he said as he reached his arm out to me, giving me a chance to make a decision.

Rolling my eyes at his answer, I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Here it is," Kourogi said as we reached his house. After we entered, he gave a tour of his house, showing me the workout room and kitchen, saying I could use them both freely.

"And here is your room, there's a bathroom attached to it which you can use."

As he began to leave I called out to him. "Kourogi," turning back he looked at me, "I just wanted to say thanks - for today."

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me, of which I jumped away from immediately. Flustered, I shouted at him. "Y-You said you wouldn't do anything!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, grinning, obviously lying. "Well, goodnight," he called over his shoulder as he quickly escaped from the room.

* * *

Alright, so it might seem like I'm hinting at a romance between Kourogi and Nono, but I'm honestly not sure where I'm going to take this. You see in the manga, I was annoyed by Kourogi in the beginning, but then she seemed to be there for Nono a lot in the middle. I don't know, maybe it's because she learned that she couldn't be more than a friend to Nono (for very obvious reason for Nono, at least) but this time I don't really know what will happen. I know it won't be a big part of this story because romantic love is just not that important to her right now, so if anything it will only be a little bonus. I'm pretty sure I've said this before though, so I'll just stop the explanation right now. I hope everyone who read this chapter enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10: A Visit

Hey guys, I back! Merry Christmas everyone! It's late at night and I'm tired, but I was determined to get a chapter done this week. I have been busy with a bunch of Christmas stuff, but it's been fun, and I hope you guys have had a good day like I have! I don't have much to say at this point so I'll just get on with the story.

* * *

In the countryside of Japan a man stepped out of his car. "Haa, as expected, it's still cold. Now to get information on this mysterious skier."

Yoda had done prior research before coming to Hokkaido, and through it he found only one school that offered ski jumping as a sport. He went to the school's coach under the precedent that he was researching for any talented students.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," Yoda greeted.

"It's no trouble, though I do wonder why you chose our school to interview."

"Well, the truth is I met a talented ski jumper who said they were from Hokkaido, though they did not give me their name. So I was hoping if you knew who they were since they would probably be a member of your team."

The man frowned, "Regarding that, I must say that there were no truly outstanding players on my team. The best, I believe, would have been Nonomiya Yuuta, and even then there was nothing extremely remarkable about him."

"Nonomiya Yuuta?"

"Yep, his family was really committed to ski jumping, even his sister practiced the sport. Now that you mention it, I've been told she was a real prodigy, though she quit in elementary school."

"Sister?"  
"His twin, actually. She moved to a new high school in another prefecture. Can't really say I blame her, what with all that's happened."

"Hm?" Yoda's question was obvious.

The instructor scratched the back of his head, " Well, I guess you can say that the Nonomiya siblings are destined for a life of misfortune."

"What are you talking about," Yoda asked, clearly observing that the conversation was becoming more serious than he had expected it to be.

"Haah, where should I start…"

"What was this Nonomiya girl like?"  
"I guess you could say Nonomiya Nono was a generally cheerful and well-liked girl. She would never really reveal her troubles to anyone, so I don't believe anyone got to know her that well. I've also heard she was really talented at ski jumping in elementary school, to the point that even in competitions for adults, she would rank high."

"Why did she stop?"

"Though I haven't been directly told anything, it seems to be because women ski jumpers can't compete in the olympics, and for the Nonomiya siblings everything would be meaningless without the gold medal."

"What, why would that be the case," although female ski jumpers were uncommon, Yoda had met a few in his time that did the sport merely because they enjoyed it.

"You see… it's because their father is Yura Yuusuke."

At that moment Yoda's eyes grew wide, that explained it, but he still needed more information. "You still haven't explained to me why she moved."

The coach grimaced. "You could probably say that Nonomiya Nono had finally had enough. One day in her third year, Nono's brother left a suicide note to Nono. She ran as fast as she could, but her brother had already set fire to the shed where all of the ski jumping trophies were kept, along with himself. Something cracked in Nono that day. She and her brother were close, as twins often are. Those two seemed to have a bond that separated them from the rest of the world, as if they could only depend on each other, and Nono lost that person in a moment." The coach then appeared as if he would say nothing more, but at that point Yoda had nothing else to ask.

With that, Yoda stood up and said one last goodbye. He began thinking… 'This explains everything. Why she didn't give her name, why she has no desire to compete. Wait, it's not that she doesn't WANT to compete it's that she simply CAN'T.'

With that last thought, Yoda made himself a promise that he would find Nonomiya Nono.

* * *

This chapter seemed to take longer to write for me, but I also enjoyed doing it. As always, I hoped you liked it and let me know your thoughts on it!


	11. Chapter 11: A Morning with Kourogi

Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter coming so much later, but I didn't really have the motivation to actually type out the story and put it on here (lazy, I know). Good news, though, is that I had some motivation to actually write more chapters so now I have a little bit of an idea about what I going to do in the next couple chapters! This chapter might seem a little unnecessary, but I feel it's important to who Nono is and what she does. Anyways, I'll explain more after this chapter!

* * *

I had woken up early that day in order to do some training and when I arrived back at Kourogi's house I found him with a mug of coffee on the couch. "Good morning."

"Why did you go out so early, Nono?"

"I went out to exercise, and didn't I tell you earlier not to call me Nono?"

"Why didn't you just stay here to exercise in the gym?" Clearly he was not going to acknowledge the second part of my sentence.

"I prefer to do it outside. Now that you mention it, shouldn't you be exercising, too? As an Olympic athlete it's important to keep your body in its top condition."

"Of course most people have to do that, but I am a prodigy who doesn't have to train to death." Although he acted arrogant, I noticed how sweaty he was and that he had his tennis shoes on. Instead of commenting on his appearance, I went off to shower. I never understood the need to make things seem easy when hard work is not something to be ashamed of.

After getting out of the shower, I asked Kourogi if I could use his kitchen, of which he said it was no problem though he seemed oddly excited. Adding that to make ever-growing list of things I don't understand about Kourogi, I began to look in the fridge and cupboards for something I could cook. During lunch at school I had noticed that both Amatsu and Kishitani were not eating proper meals, let alone a diet suited to the amount of training they do. So I planned to make them meals, only to find there was nothing I could use to make.

"Kourogi, do you ever eat anything at home?"

"Hm? No, I usually just go out to eat."

"Honestly, these boys," I mumbled to myself before I called back to Kourogi, "I'm going to get groceries tonight, so I'm going to be back a little later."

"What about ski club practice?"

"The coach told me something about this 'emperor' coming back and how it was best that I was introduced later. Also, he said something about how he would be distracted, whatever that means. Either way, I was told not to come today."

Obviously Kourogi was just as confused as me, but now his mind had moved elsewhere. "Hey, how about we go shopping together?"

Seeing his smile, I looked at him critically. "No, really, it would be good for me to come. I should be the one paying for the food, plus I can help you carry the bags."

"Alright, but I'm deciding what we get."

* * *

As I said I would explain more, so here it is! I felt that Nono would cook for the boys because she puts all that she can in what she has committed to, and that's helping to win the gold medal, so that means should would pay attention to even the tiniest of details, such as what they eat. Also, I believe that Nono would have knowledge about cooking no problem because her father was a drunk and her brother trained all the time, leaving almost all household matters to her. So although this chapter might seem unimportant, I'm trying to show more of who I think Nono is that the manga didn't show, so you might find that there are going to be a lot of chapters like this that pop up! :) Hope you stick by me and continue to read as I write this story, and I would also like to give special thanks to slayer of the wind! Seriously, your support means a lot!


	12. Chapter 12: Lunch Time

Once again I have written a chapter! I seem to be quite sporadic in my updates. Sorry about that, life kind of gets in the way :(. I'm sure everyone understands, as we all have those moments. This chapter was more of a fun chapter to write rather than adding a bunch to the story, but I did really enjoy writing it! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

After an evening of shopping where Kourogi dropped some _subtle_ hints about what he likes and doesn't like, I now had a kitchen that was fully stoked. Using the morning, I prepared four separate boxed lunches. One for Kishitani, Amatsu, myself, and Kourogi, but only because he seemed to be under the assumption that I was making him one. Yet another thing I need to add to my list of things I don't understand about Kourogi.

"Why did you make so many," Kourogi asked from behind me. Speak of the devil.

"Here, this one's for you," I said, handing him the lunch while slipping away from him. "The others are for Amatsu and Kishitani."

Kourogi humphed while pouting once I said that. "Is there a problem?"

"Well I can't say I like my girlfriend giving her homemade food to other guys."

I blinked. THAT'S why he was behaving so oddly. I'd kind of forgotten we made that deal, but I suppose he deserved an explanation. "I'm only doing it because I'm the manager of the ski club, and it's my job to make sure they're healthy, especially since they are training for the olympics."

"I still don't like it." I couldn't help but think he was acting a bit childish.

"It's fine, Kourogi, I used to do this for my brother all the time."

"Your brother," Kourogi questioned, mind focused on the new information.

Not wanting to open the topic, I quickly changed the subject, "Never mind, it's getting late and we'll need to leave now to get to school on time."

During lunch I hoped to find Amatsu and Kishitani before they went to the cafeteria. I knew if I found one the other would also be there, as they often ate lunch together. I was almost positive it was Kishitani's doing, as Amatsu didn't seem like the type to care about someone eating lunch with him.

Spotting them down the hall, I called out to them and quickened my pace when they turned and waited for me. Reaching them, I noticed they were both looking at me with questioning eyes.

"You two were going to the cafeteria, right?"

"What of it?" No surprise Amatsu wanted to end this conversation quickly.

"Well," I said as I began to dig into my bag for the lunches, "as you two are in the ski jumping club with the intention of going to the Olympics, it's important that you stay in top physical condition - that includes a well-balanced diet. As the team's manager, it's my responsibility that you remain healthy, so here." I finished hurriedly as I shoved the lunches into both of their hands.

Kishitani looked astonished while Amatsu looked a little out of sorts. "I'm not saying you have to eat it or anything, but I know it's a lot healthier than what you have been eating. Oh, and you don't have to worry about taste either!"

"Nonomiya, did you make this yourself," Kishitani asked.

"Yup! I used to make meals for my family, so I'm pretty used to this sort of thing. I even took into account your levels of physical activity, so the meals should be really suited to you!" With that, I quickly went back to my classroom, a little embarrassed because of what Kourogi said earlier.

* * *

Well this chapter was a little longer than some others, word-count wise, but I still believe it's quite short, from a reader's perspective. I do believe my chapters will get longer later, but I haven't reached that point yet. Please share your thoughts with me by reviewing, I really appreciate it! Also, for those who are still reading, here's a little something extra for you!

Omake:

After Nono left, Kishitani and Amatsu could only stand there for a minute. "I guess we should head back and eat these then," Kishitani suggested while Amatsu nodded in agreement. As they were heading back, though, they felt the glares from the many male students who had witnessed the exchange. Amatsu appeared unfazed, as usual, but Kishitani was quite uncomfortable. 'Nonomiya, I know you meant well, but please make it less public next time!'


	13. Chapter 13: Shiraya Kiyoshi

Hello everyone! I'm back, and I feel like I might have kept at least some of you waiting. Sorry about that, but this chapter was really frustrating to write because Shiraya just doesn't cooperate! Honestly, every time I started writing, I just wasn't satisfied, you should see how much I have crossed out in my notebook! Not only that, but when I was typing it out, I still had second thoughts and made changes. However, I am now satisfied with the end result, even if some things happened that I didn't plan for originally. What can I say, I know point A and B for my story but I don't know what's in between them. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

That afternoon at practice I was speaking with the coach, asking what he wanted me to do today. He kept trying to find some excuse to get me away, though, and Kishitani also seemed really nervous. I was just thinking it was my imagination when suddenly someone I didn't know began talking behind me.

"Hello, I have been waiting all day for this practice. I heard a funny little rumor about you two during lunch…"

Turning around I identified who the noise was coming from. It was from a man, and a rather tall one, at that. He was also sporting an afro and glasses, oddly enough. That couldn't be very aerodynamic.

"Who is that," I asked the coach.

"That is Shiraya Kiyoshi, though he insists everyone call him 'Emperor'." The coach answered uncomfortably.

Before I could ask why, this 'Emperor' turned around, probably due to hearing his name. For a second he looked furious, but in the next moment he was smiling right in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Shiriya Kiyoshi, but you can call me Shiraya. What brings you here?"

A little shocked, I answered him hesitantly. "My name is Nonomiya Nono and I am the new manager of the ski club."

He continued to smile at me until the coach yelled at him to get on with practice, forcing him to move away.

"Is he always going to be like that?"

"Around you," the coach replied, "probably. As you can see he is a little out of the ordinary. It would probably be best if you don't spend any time alone with him. Anyway, we're having the new members work on their stamina right now, so why don't you relay with the freshman the route they're taking."

Leaving his warning in the back of my mind, I answered him. "Alright, but is it okay if I go with them?"

"That would be fine and it would keep you from Shiraya. That would be _if_ you can keep up with them."

"Oh, I don't think that will be much of a problem."

We had been running for a little while and although things seemed to be going well, Amatsu and Kishitani did seem a little uncomfortable around me. Maybe it had to do with what Shiraya said to them earlier. Best not to sit on it.

It seemed as everything would go as planned, that is until we saw Kourogi. I thought he said he was going home? When I voiced this thought to him, he told us that he had a lot of extra energy that he felt like working off.

So we all ended up running together quietly, and we continued doing so until we collapsed. Except for Kourogi, who said something about winning and then ran off. I was the first one to get up after that, probably due to my extra training, and I reached my hand out to Amatsu. At first I thought he wasn't going to take it, but then heh looked at me. REALLY looked at me. As he grabbed my hand, I could tell our relationship had changed. Amatsu had a newfound respect for me, and he acknowledged my determination. From now on, I was truly part of the team.

* * *

So I hoped you all liked it! Review or PM me if you have any questions or thoughts and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. Anyways here's a little extra on Kourogi's thoughts after he outran Amatsu and Kishitani.

Omake (Kourogi's POV):

I had done it, I had beaten those stupid ski club members and now Nono would be impressed by me. I could see it now, her leaving that ski club to spend time with me. It was the perfect plan, I thought as I continued running, until another thought occurred to me. WHY HAD I JUST LEFT HER THERE ON THE GROUND!


	14. Chapter 14: There's a Problem

Soooo... it's been about a month now and the only excuse I have is that I didn't really have any motivation to write. To tell the truth, I had no plan of what to write about this chapter until I started, which is weird for me. That's also why I put off writing it, because I like to know what I'm going to write before I write it. This chapter closely follows the manga, so if you're still a little confused by it, just read the manga and you will get everything that's happening. Also, I'm very excited because after this chapter I'm going to start putting my own spin on this story and some events that occur may be switched around so I can tell the story the way I want. Nothing too major I promise, but to tell it in a certain way, it needs to happen like this. I'm so excited for it because now things might start progressing more quickly in the story!

* * *

 ***THIRD PERSON POV***

It was another seemingly normal day of practice, except there appeared to be a tense atmosphere.

"Yo," a surprisingly cheerful Shiraya called to the two freshmen ski club members, "how did the plan go? I've been waiting all day to see this."

Kishitani appeared troubled by his comment and began to explain himself until Amatsu interrupted him. "We won't take the picture."

Shiraya's mood turned around completely. "What?"

"We can't do that to Nono, not to mention it's a crime."

"Just who does this guy think he is?"

"He Amatsu Akira," one of the senior members explained, "he's the national champion of the middle school league."

"Ha," Shiraya smirked, "so you're one of the silver medalist collectors. You're just a freshman, so don't get too cocky because you won in middle school. Man, you are full of yourself for a guy whose family who always gets second place."

That appeared to be the final straw for Amatsu. "And you're just a guy who can't even get a girl's attention without our help, so can you win anyones heart, Anal-shop-sempai?"

After that comment, Kiraya snapped and wrenched his arm back, intent on attacking Amatsu."

"Amatsu!"

 ***Nono's POV***

I was running late for practice again that day, so I was hurrying to the building. As I got closer I saw Amatsu and Kishitani facing Shiraya and another senior. I was about to call out to them when I saw Shiraya swing his arm back, preparing to strike Amatsu.

"Amatsu!" I cried out in panic, only to breath a sigh of relief when I noticed he stopped the punch. Rushing over to them, I was finally able to hear what they were saying.

"We'll settle this with ski jumping, if I win you'll keep your hands off of her."

Huh? Just what were they talking about. "Ha," Shiraya smirked while glancing at me, "so that's how it is…" Without warning, he threw another punch at Amatsu, but this time it connected.

"Amatsu," I yelled again, going over his to check his wound.

"Fine then," Shiraya continued, "we'll settle this at the summer tournament. If you lose, know that I'll make you pay for your impudence." With that, he gave me one of his creepy smiles and turned around to go to practice.

That day I left practice alone, the fight between Amatsu and Shiraya still on my mind. As I was just about to pass through the gate, someone called out to me.

"Who are you," I asked the man cautiously.

"Hah, we've met before, though you never gave me your name. My name's Yoda, an editor for a sports magazine. You would do well to remember that, Nonomiya Nono, or should I say, Yura Nono?"

* * *

And that's where I'm going to end it today! Please review with any thoughts you have or just because (I really appreciate it!). Also, I just wanted to thank all of those who favorited/followed my story, it means a lot! :)


	15. Chapter 15: An Unwanted Meeting

And here's another chapter after I just wrote one... Well I have been waiting to write this chapter for some time now because I already had an idea of how I wanted to change it. I must say I am pretty happy with how it turned out, even if it is short. Sorry about that, but I just can't seem to write long chapters without changing the scene at least five times and I don't like doing that so you're going to have to deal with it. Anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

I froze in fear. _He's part of a sports magazine? Why would he tell me-._

"Don't worry, I have no intention of exposing who you are," he said with a smile.

"Then why are you here," I asked while glaring at him. He sighed and began walking away, expecting me to follow.

"At first, it was merely to find the identity of the kid defeated Katou Masashi, not to mention that I could see your overflowing talent." He still hadn't answered my question. "So I looked for information about you, and come to find that not only are you a girl, but you are the daughter of Yura Yuusuke."

"Again, that doesn't explain why you're here telling me this."

"I'm here to help you. Someone with your background would obviously want to redeem their father, and the only way to do that is to win the olympics. I can help you with that. With my status and your talent, we could convince the world that there should be Women's Ski Jumping in the Olympics."

 _No, no I don't want to hear this._ "They have already been talking about adding it to the olympics for years, but I think with the two of us we could really bring it into the limelight." _Stop it, stop is already._ "With this, we could revitalize ski jumping in Japan, and you could with the Olympic-"

"NO!" I shouted, cutting him off and stopping in my tracks.

"What," he said, shocked by my sudden outburst.

"No," I said more quietly, "I will not do this." I began walking once again.

"Why?!" He yelled as I passed him.

"Because!" I called without looking back.

"That's not an answer."

I turned back to face him, rage written on my face as tears began to form in my eyes. "Because then what would be the point of all this! If women's ski jumping could easily be added into the olympics, then why did everything have to happen!" Tears were now streaming down my face. "Why did my father's gaze have to be filled with hate every time he looked at me, why did my father try to kill himself, why did my brother have to-" I stopped, unable to say any more. _Why did my brother have to die? Why did the one who understood me the most, the one who I thought I would always have to support me, have to leave me behind?_

I looked up at Yoda, who looked at me in sympathy, causing me to turn around and begin to walk away. I could handle hatred, but I would not accept anyone pitying me. "You'd better find someone else to be your new star, Yoda, because it won't be me."

* * *

Alright, again sorry it's so short, but I finished what I wanted to write. I might be able to start writing more soon because school will slow down for a little bit for me (thankfully) and I am just getting really excited about this! Please let me know your thoughts, any at all, it makes my day! Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	16. Chapter 16: Kourogi is Weird

Hey guys, long time no see... Please don't be mad at me. I do have some at least slightly good reasons. Here they are:

1\. I got a new job, but unfortunately not quit my old job quite yet, so I was working two jobs at the same time while going to school.

2\. School sucks during exam time because suddenly you have seven projects due and don't forget to squeeze in that time for exams.

3\. And last but not least I lost my wonderful little notebook where I keep all my chapters. You can imagine my shock, but I recently found it again so it's all good. :)

Anyways now I'm done with school, have one job again, and a little notebook of ideas, so I'm all good to write. This chapter is short, but I have another chapter that is longer that I'm going to post soon!

* * *

Walking into my temporary home, I headed straight to my room. "Welcome back, Nono," Kourogi greeted me but I couldn't bring myself to chat with him.

Reaching my room, I threw myself onto the bed. 'Why? How? How did someone find out about me? I wanted to get away from all that, but it seems that will never happen' Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. "Nono I'm coming in!"

Before I could top him, Kourogi opened the door… and he was dressed in a shishimai? (Refer to chapter 20) "Why are you wearing that?"

"No special reason, I just felt like it, but I need two people. Will you help me?"

"What?"

"Well, you've seemed distant lately, and if something is worrying you, you should tell me. After all, if you can't do something along, two people might be able to right?"

It took me a second to process what he was trying to say until I realized. He was trying to comfort me, but with a shishimai? With my newfound understanding, I began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey," Kourogi yelled, taking off the costume, "why are you laughing at me when I'm trying to comfort you!"

Calming down, I looked Kourogi in the eyes and my face softened into a smile. "Sorry, I was really surprised, I didn't expect that. Thank you, Kourogi."

Seeing my smile Kourogi calmed down as well. "Hmph, just make sure you don't get all worked up on your own again. I am your boyfriend, so you should come to me when you're troubled." Well, I'll take care to ignore that comment, but I guess Kourogi wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Yeah I know, REALLY short, but it was kind of an awkward part in the manga, but also kind of cute so I wanted to include it. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	17. Chapter 17: Shingu Arrives

Hello again! I told you I would be posting soon, and you know I don't lie about that stuff! So here you are!

The next day at practice I was watching Amatsu and Kishitani warm up when a club member called us over. Approaching him, I noticed someone else who was introduced as Shingu. Apparently he's one of our seniors in the club, and quite good, too.

"Alright, now that all the members are here, we can begin," Shiraya said. "There is still one month until the summer jumps, so we're going to start some intense training. First, do 100 sets of hurdles, for each one you knock over, you must do 20 squats."

"What," Kishitani exclaimed.

"Quit complaining and get started!"

Watching those two training so hard only made me want to train with them, and so I made plans to complete the same training after practice was over. When their hurdles were complete, Shiraya began giving out their punishment. Amatsu did well and only knocked over four, so he had to complete 80 squats.

Kishitani, however, wasn't so lucky. By the end of the set, he could barely jump, so he knocked 56 hurdles over, making a total of 1120 squats he had to do. "You might think it's impossible, but you must do them even if you fall."

Watching Kishitani on shaking legs get up only to collapse after his first squat only ignited a fire within me. "Shiraya," I called out, causing him to look at me. "Let me do them in his stead."

For once, Shiraya treated me as if I was just another guy-coldly. "This is part of their training, not yours."

"You've let me train with them before, why not now?"

"You didn't do the hurdles, so you didn't train with them. Since, you aren't tired, those 1000 squats should be no problem."

"So what you're saying is if I do the hurdles, I can take Kishitani's place?"

Shiraya stopped in surprise for a moment, but then a grin crept onto his face. "Alright, but know that you face the same consequences as those two - for every hurdle you knock over, you do 20 squats." The other members tried to stop Shiraya, saying I was a girl and that he should just let Kishitani off, but he wasn't backing down.

I wasn't either. This was my chance to gain some respect from them even if I was a girl. "That's fine by me," I replied while walking over to the hurdles.

"Wait," Amatsu called, "I'll do half of them as well." He said this wile looking at me, and I only nodded in return. I had already gained Amatsu's respect, and he understood that that was my goal in doing this, but I couldn't help but be a little grateful that he took some of the burden away.

Reaching the hurdles, I began my jumps as Shiraya timed me, determined to do my best. By the time it was over, I was soaked in sweat and collapsed on the ground. Everyone else was quiet, because they had watched me jump every single one of those hurdles without fail. My job wasn't finished, though, so I got up after catching my breath to complete 560 more squats. Amatsu, who had waitedfo r mtoe complete the hurdles, began his squats with me. When we were finally done, I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Sitting up, I found a water bottle close to my face, and the one holding it was Shingu.

"Good work," he smiled, "though I don't understand why you did that."

"Thanks," I smiled before taking a drink, "and I did it because I'm a member of this team and want to be treated as such. This was my way of doing it."

"Well, your hard work will certainly pay off," Shingu said.

"It really is a shame, Shingu, that you had that accident."

"Accident," Kishitani asked.

"Yeah, one of his ski bindings broke and his ski came off. Shingu was sent to the hospital because of it. If it weren't for that, the Emperor probably wouldn't have made it to the podium. Emperor is a scary person."

"What do you mean?" I asked, I mean he couldn't be suggesting that Shiraya...

"Amatsu, be careful whether you win or lose against him."

"I'm telling you," Shingu said, "that accident had nothing to do with him" No matter what he said, I could tell he didn't believe his own words.

"Alright," Shiraya yelled, "that's all for today, first years will clean the equipment!"

Getting up on still slightly shaky legs I began to walk towards the equipment. "You guys go on," I said to Amatsu and Kishitani, "I'm the manager, so it's my job to take care of the equipment."

"No," Kishitani yelled with more force than usual, before he blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, you already helped me earlier, the least I can do is help you."

I smiled, honestly grateful for the help. "Okay." With that we began to walk to the equipment room while Amatsu silently walked along with us I looked down to hide my smile. It felt so good to have friends you could rely on. I was so used to doing things on my own, I just forgot I could.


	18. Chapter 18: Something Important

Okay so I know it's been a while since I updated and all I can say is that I have no excuse at all. Yeah, lame. Anyways, I had written a chapter recently and I thought that I would write another chapter before posting it because it's really short and I hate doing that to people, but then I was like well I don't care I'm just going to post it. So this will be the only chapter I plan on posting for today, but I am in the process of writing another chapter so another one should be posted soon. :)

On another note, thank you to all the people who favorited/followed the story, I really appreciate. Also, to the guest reviewer who I wish had an account that I could PM to here is what I have to say to you:

Although I'm also note quite sure what you were trying to review about your review did help me. :) First of all, I do recognize that Yuuta was a talented ski jumper, but it can be noted since the beginning that he is not quite Olympic level, even after all that training. He also would have gotten better results if it weren't for the fact that their father kept pushing him to use that extremely outdated style (I had forgotten about that so thanks for letting me know). It also didn't help that Nono was extremely talented in that sport, which only emphasized how Yuuta was less talented and made their father even worse. I don't really know what I'm going to do with this information as of yet, but I hope to incorporate it into the story, and I just wanted to share those thoughts with you. :)

NOW we will go on with the story!

* * *

Cleaning up the ski equipment, I looked to the left and smiled when I saw my skis carefully hidden among the others. Out of the coner of my eyes, I noticed another pair of skis set away from the others. I began walking towards them, "Now why would these-"

"Don't touch those!" A sudden shout from behind me caused me to jump.

A little annoyed, I turned towards the one who yelled. "Why not?"

"Those are the Emperor's skis. He takes really good care of them and he won't let anyone touch them. They seem to hold some special memory for him, and if you now what's good for you, you'll leave them alone."

Amatsu and Kishitani shared similar faces of dread while I could only look back in sympathy when this comment was made. After my brother died, all I had left were the objects he left behind and that last goodbye letter. Maybe there was more to Shiraya than I thought?

After we had finished cleaning up, we turned of the lights and let. Wen I finally got home and laid down in bed, I sighed. The events of today still lingered in my mind as I fell asleep, not know that someone else had entered the club room after we had left.

* * *

Yep, that's about it. As I look at this chapter I just see how much sadder it really is with it's length. Like I am talking to you guys more than I am writing in this chapter. I guess it's sort of my fault for feeling like it was a good end, though, because I don't like to make a lot of scene changes or anything, but I think I just need to get more comfortable with doing that because it's going to happen and if I don't I get stupidly short chapters like this one.

All I can say is that I have reached a new level of disappointment in my writing and I will still ask you to review your thoughts to me because I have no shame! :D One more thing, I also made a poll for this story about pairings, so I ask you to participate so I can know your thoughts and figure out what direction this story will go in. Bye! :)


	19. Chapter 19: Be Careful

Hello everyone I am back! Sorry about the delay once again, but I got really busy after I posted that one chapter (working two jobs, getting ready to move, and starting up at school again will do that to you). Now that all my matters are somewhat settled, though, I am slightly less busy. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. You guys are the reason I like to continue writing this story! Also, I feel like an idiot because in the last chapter I said I made a poll about pairings, but I didn't put in my profile so no one had access to it. -.-' Sorry I do stupid things sometimes.

* * *

The next morning I woke up extremely sore, not surprising considering what I had done yesterday. With that in my mind I prepared a meal that would help with soreness. When I told Kishitani and Amatsu about this, Kishitani seemed a little happier after taking it. Amatsu appeared to be indifferent, but after smelling the poultice on him I knew he was happy about the lunch too.

Walking to the equipment room with them, I found out the door was unlocked. We began surveying the room, making sure nothing was stolen, when I suddenly heard a shout from Kishitani. Looking over, I saw that Shiraya's skis had been carved into wile Kishitani and Amatsu's faces sank in fear of how Shiraya would react. When I thought of his reaction I became worried, too. More than that , though, I felt sorry. Those skis were something important to him, and yet someone had ruined them.

While Amatsu and Kishitani began planning on how to not be blamed for this, I saw Shiraya suddenly throw a large object out of the window. Seething with rage, he turned toward us. "Were you the ones who did this?"

Frozen in fear, I heard a voice behind me speaking. "What is going on here? Shiraya what are you doing?"

Broken out of my trance, I asked another club member who that was. "That's the club adviser." Looking back over at him, was somewhat confused. Wasn't he just a teacher?

I could see that everyone was trying to get Shiraya to calm down, but he was not listening. "You can actually consider this good timing," the adviser suddenly said, "I told you use another pair of skis anyways, this is a good opportunity to switch."

"Shut up. I refuse to use any other skis. Everyone, to the grounds. I'm going to find this criminal. Walking out with everyone, I stood back and watched. "Alright, first years will do 150 hurdle jumps, second years 200. For every one knocked over, you will do 30 squats." I looked at Shiraya in disbelief, he couldn't expect everyone to be able to do that.

"Sensei!" One of the second years pleaded to the adviser, but he was only ignored as the grueling training began. Instead of just watching them, I walked off to prepare some water and snacks to help to help against muscle pains. I was certain they were going to need it.

* * *

Walking back after practice with Kishitani and Amatsu that day, I was lost in my thoughts. I wasn't really paying attention to anything until Kishitani began speaking.

"You know that story about Emperor being the cause of Shingu's injuries. Well, it really did happen, and now he's trying to crush us with this intense training."

"Kishitani, what are you saying? I know Shiraya isn't the greatest person in the world, but..."

"Listen, you may not believe me, but there was once a ski jumper in the same grade that was better than him, and so the Emperor killed him. It was dismissed as an accident, but everyone in the jump group knew about it." I couldn't believe it, I simply couldn't, there had to be more to the story. "I won't say anything bad since he only has one more year left here, but don't try to jump farther than him, Amatsu."

Looking between the two of them, I didn't know what to say. "Don't be stupid. There are less than three years until the Olympics, I can't afford to take it easy for a whole year." I stared at Amatsu. That was more than he usually says, which only shows how strongly he feels about this.

"I guess you're right. Although it can't be proven that Emperor killed, Shingu really did get injured, so be careful.

* * *

So this chapter is longer than the last (thankfully) and I hoped everyone liked it! Next chapter will finally be the start of some ski jumping stuff, wow! Please review if I made any errors or if you have any thoughts or feedback on the story!


End file.
